Louis Robinson
Louis Robinson is the half-persona of Darkest Shadow. He is the main protagonist of the Depths of Our World series. He is an amazing pokemon coordinator, trainer and breeder. He also is the adoptive son of Dr. Eggman. He currently lives in New Bark Town with his parents and his younger sister, Lyra. Development Louis probably had the biggest development story out of all his chracters. Louis started out as a stick figure that I drew in 2008. He actually looked different, because of his hair, so I turned Louis into something new. In 2010, I found that stick-figure sketch and finally started to develop him into a real character. His hairstyle was the very popular hairstyle that most boys have today. I also used up notebooks to create stories called: Domestic Radical Adventures. I enjoyed making Louis interact with different animes and games too. I showed his books, about Louis and his adventures, to all three of my cousins. One of them was even influenced to create a book series just like I did. That one really made me proud. Two years later, I started to make a Domestic Radical Adventures Poster. This featured Louis and his friends at the bottom, some others at the middle and the 3 main characters from DTA. A year later in 2013, I changed up Louis's hairstyle to make it medium-length. This was based off of one of the hair selections from the Bakuguan Battle Brawlers game. I took away his pajamas and turned them into a blue jacket and grey pants with light blue shoes. Later on in the late 2013, I reflected back to when my younger cousin was inspired to create a book, so I started to base a few things off of him, like his voice actor, his favorite food, etc. etc. In 2014, I came up with Louis's Kalos outfit. After a while, I found it a little bland, so in the summer of 2014, I changed his outfit. General Info Louis Montgomery Robinson is a fourteen-year-old human boy living in New Bark Town, Johto. He currently lives with his mother, Ashley, his father, Dominic, and his little sister, Lyra. His house is a bit bigger than the average house. Louis lives on the top floor in his huge room. He is a pretty big music fan, as he plays 4 instruments: Piano, Guitar, Bass Guitar, and the Drums, not to mention he sings. Everyday, he practices each instrument. His favorite to play is the piano, but is best at playing the bass guitar. Like Nando from Diamond and Pearl, Louis is a Pokémon Trainer, as well as a coordinator. He trains and raises pokémon to be strong, and sometimes beautiful. His main pokemon buddy is his Furret. They've traveled and been buddies for four years. His main contest pokemon is his Delcatty. Usually, Louis travels with his closest friend, Emma, and his cousin, Dawn. Sometimes, he even travels with his girlfriend, Marmalade. History Early Life and Childhood Louis is the son of Ashley and Dominick living in New Bark Town of Johto. They had great times together. Louis also befriended all of the wild pokemon on the route next to New Bark Town. He then set his goal on becoming a Pokemon Trainer. When he was around 2, he realized his father was the former Johto Region Champion and his mom was once Johto Top Coordinator. Louis also finally meet his young sister, Lyra. He also meet his cousin, Dawn and his aunt, Johanna. The family was really normal throughout. On his third birthday, Louis was set for adoption and found the family of the Alexandersons. He still missed his real mother, but got along together well with his new adpotive family. He meet his mom, Samantha, his dad, Leon, and his brother, Ethan. Around the age of 4, his dad enrolled Louis in to the Dark Angel Academy for Pre-K to Grade 5. Louis attended school there but he didn't know his true friends yet. A year later, Samantha and Leon set Louis up for yet another adoption. But this time, Louis was adopted to the Robotnik Family. Eggman tricked Louis into having "fun" (Which was really helping Eggman with his death rays) with him until Louis actually somehow made Eggman enjoy his company without trying to trick him. He also meet his adoptive brother: Snively Robotnik. When he was 7, Louis meet a girl who was around town named Emma. Emma and Louis were getting to know each other greatly. Emma was so close to him as friends, that she attended the Dark Angel Academy with Louis. Louis and Emma became really close and understood each other better. When he was 10, Louis asked Emma to go to Fortree City Hoenn with her. He wanted to introduce a girl that he knew there. When they found her house she wasn't home until she heard a crowd screaming her name. They found out she was a singing sensation. Alexis meet Emma, and reunited with Louis. Then, Louis and Marmalade started to get in a romantic relationship. Also, Louis caught his first pokemon, Sentret. Current Life A year later, Louis meet Sonic and his friends and vacationed to Mariala City to see the other Alexis and her friends. During up to today, Louis has caught many pokemon, became partners with Furret, and won the Unova Grand Festival, The Sinnoh and Unova Leauges, Ice Skating Grand Festival, The White City and Temprecassa City Tournaments, and is currently traveling in Kalos. Personality Louis has a pure heart of gold. He shows great feelings for others and is always ready to protect his close friends and those in need of shelter, food etc. He has shown many acts to be considered a hero this way. Reported by many interviewers, they find Louis to be a heavenly charm. Louis is also very modest. He doesn't really like being called "The best" because he thinks it makes him sound like a big jerk to others and he doesn't want others to feel bad. This is where his soft side comes in. He tries to help out people the best he can and works for making people feel better, not for money. Also, in competitions, when he performs a skill, he doesn't want to show off, even if he does actually manage to win first place over someone who hates losing. Louis also makes great friendships with Pokemon from all regions. Back in his journies, Brock became Louis's mentor and taught him how to take care of pokemon. As of now, Louis is possibly the most liked trainer in most pokemon's opinions. He also knows how to think twice. Louis thinks of the possibilities of what would happen during a plot and tells the person or people what would go wrong if it is flawed. Louis is also respectful to his family. He'd sacrifice his life to somebody rather than to kill his family or even close friends. If Louis caught villains lay a finger on a family member, especially Dawn, he would beat them to until they surrender. He learned that a true hero doesn't kill. When it comes to Pokemon Battles or Contests, Louis is very determined and brave and won't back down. If the battle is timed like a contest, he uses his motto "It's not over until it's over" to win a battle at the last second. He could be a bit threatening as an opponent, but he shows he's not bad at all by telling his opponents, "Good luck in the next round" or "You did well" or "That was a good battle, wish me luck in the next round!" Louis is also very athletic in many ways and uses his skills in contests. He can perform skills over time and gets better everyday. When people ask him his "secret" he tells them, "Train hard everyday. That's how you get better." or,"Start small, even the easiest drills can help you on some of the hardest stunts!". Though he doesn't really like it, he could make rivalries with other competitiors. Physical Appearance Currently, Louis stands at 5 feet and 3 inches tall. He weighs 130 pounds, which is pretty average for a fourteen year old human. Louis has a strong gamboge hair color. His hair is oddly long for a boy. It goes down to his shoulders. It's somewhat messy, like a surfer. He has a bang that covers up right eye. Louis also has peach colored skin. His eyes are a turquoise. Attire Currently, Louis wears a white and teal short sleeve top. Over it, he wears a baby blue long rolled up sleeved, jacket. On the jacket is a pocket with blue on top and white on the bottom. This makes a striped combo. Louis also wears a black vinyl messenger bag around his shoulder. For pants, he wears black cargo shorts. He wears black short socks, and blue sneakers with a white tip. Interviews with Louis Main Interview Sinnoh Now 1 Rhonda: I'm here with White City Conference Tournament Champion, Louis Robinson! So how does it feel to win? Louis: Well I gotta admit I thought I was going to lose in the quarterfinals against Tobais.... but I came on the top! I feel proud for myself! Rhonda: Where are you off to next? Louis: I'm not sure..... Rhonda: *Sees Dominick walk past* Oh hello Mr. Robinson may we have a word with you? Dominick: No problem. Ask away! Rhonda: Were you amazed about your son winning? Dominick: Pft! Are you kidding! That's my son! Gary was too speechless to accept him! My son would be accepted in a league with only a badge! Rhonda: REALLY?! Dominick: No, that's too exagerated! Louis: Dad?! Rhonda: From the rest of the Sinnoh Now News Team, I'm Rhonda! Jack: And I'm Jack! *Boom Microphone falls on Rhonda*\ Rhonda: I NEED A NEW OPERATOR KEEP IT UP AND I'LL PUT YOU OFF THE EMPLOYMENT LINE! Jessidiah's Wallace Cup Special! Jessidiah: How does it feel to win Blackthron's Wallace Cup? Louis: Well, it did_ Jessidiah: That's all for now! TUNE IN TO JESSIDAH'S REPORT CHANNEL! TUNE IN TO CHANNEL 5! Pokemon Main Article: Louis Robinson Louis is a trainer and a Coordinator in the Pokemon Anime. He has: In Rotation *Sentret->Furret (Caught in Johto) *Skitty->Delcatty (Caught in Hoenn) *Chespin->Quiladin (Received in Kalos) *Honedge->Doublade *Tyrunt *Aron->Larion At Professor Elm's Lab *Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venasuar (Received in Kanto) *Chinchou-Lanturn (Caught in Johto) *Hoppip-Skiploom-Jumpluff (Caught in Johto) *Torchic (Received in Hoenn) *Zigzagoon-Linoone (Caught in Hoenn) *Turtwig-Grotle-Torterra (Received in Sinnoh) *Piplup->Primplup (Caught in Sinnoh) *Rufflet-Bravairy (Caught in Unova) *Larvesta-Volcorona (Caught in Unova) *Meloetta (Caught in Unova) *Shaymin (Caught in Sinnoh) *Feebas-Milotic (Caught in Sinnoh) Traded Dratini->Dragonair->Dragonite (Traded by Emma) Traded Away Ponyta->Rapidash (Traded Away to Emma) In Training *Wurmple->Silcoon->Beautifly Given Away *Surskit->Masquerain (Given to Dawn in Hoenn) *Magikarp->Gyrados (Given to Misty in Hoenn) *Starly->Staravia->Staraptor (Given to Corey in Sinnoh) *Azurill->Marill->Azumarill (Given to Brock in Sinnoh) *Gothita->Gothorita->Gothitelle (Given to Sonja in the Decolore Islands) Released *Yanma->Yanmega (Caught in Hoenn;Released in the Decolore Islands) *Aipom-Ambipom (Caught in Hoenn; Released in Decolore Islands) Status Unknown *Eevee->Leafeon (Caught in Hoenn;Last seen in Unova) *Eevee->Glaceon (Caught in Hoenn;Last seen in Unova) Skills Louis's main skill is raising and training pokemon. He started on his journey when he was young and made lots of new pokemon friends along the way. He trains them a decent amount of time to work on attacks and grow closer to his newer pokemon. Louis also competes in Pokemon Contests. He first was inspired by a man in Johto on his journey to become a coordinator because of a move he created with two of his pokemon. Ever since, Louis has great coordinator skills. Louis can also ice skate. He just learned it without trying. He started to compete in contests and meet other ice skaters competing for a ribbon to enter the Grand Festival. His figure skating is graceful, and his speed skating is fast and steady. Louis is also known to have good acrobatic skills as shown in a few of the episodes. Louis can flip and perform tricks during gymnastic events and he's pretty good at it as well. Louis also plays 3 instruments: The drums, guitar and piano. He plays piano the best out of all of them. His practice makes music sound good and inspires young children to grow up and become great musicians. With that musical talent, he also sings. He sometimes sings duets with his friends, only when they want him to. Abilities and Powers Fighting Skills Louis battles with his pokemon obiously. By the way he trains them, they are quite powerful making Louis a great opponent with all the strategies you could think of. When he does have any pokemon, Louis uses his dark orb to summon his wings. Louis was in the dark angel academy, and only uses his dark angel wings when he really needs to. If none works, Louis is physically strong. He's quite powerful in kicks, but not as powerful as his punches. He never gives up and believes a match isn't over until it's over. Elemental Abilities Louis has only one elemental abilitiy and that is water manipulation. Louis is able to practice wielding water from his hands and hydrokinesis. He uses this in battles than involve water. Weaknesses General Weaknesses Louis believe it or not, has a problem with his covered eye. Since his left eye is covered up, all he could see is black, and when somebody lifts up his bang, it really hurts almost like a bear waking up from hibernation. Louis is also weakened slightly when Team Rocket or another evil pokemon stealer gang steals his pokemon. He is a bit more in danger of getting hurt without them. Fighting Weaknesses Louis doesn't have any fighting weaknesses. Elemental Weaknesses Louis is weak to electricity. When he gets zapped he gets hurt with twice the impact. This is why he hates it when Ash's Pikachu zaps him. Relationships Relationships with Family Lyra Robinson "Lyra, come in my room. I have a suprise for you." Lyra is Louis' sister. She and him both are on pokemon journeys, but they don't travel together. But they do meet up several times along the way. Both like to keep one of their pokemon out of their pokeballs (For Louis it's Furret and for Lyra it's Marill). Louis is more of a coordinator, while Lyra is more of a battle fan. Dawn Clareton "Dawn, tell your Piplup to use BubbleBeam. I have a great contest combination that just might work!" Dawn is Louis' cousin. They both have some of the same pokemon, also both are pokemon coordinators and failed to make the appeal stage a couple of times. Both of them are targets of the evil team rocket and use pokemon to stop them. Louis and Dawn have practice contest battles so they can become top coordinator. Dr. Eggman "Dad! Leave my friends alone!" Eggman is Louis' second adopted father. Although Louis is in the name of "Louis Morty Robotnik Alexanderson Robinson", unlike Snively and Eggman, he does not want to become an evil sceintist and do bad things to Sonic and his friends. But he does want to controll them by aiming his weapons at Egmman. After the age of eight, Eggman had enough of him destorying his weapons and forced Louis to reunite with Ashley and Dominick. Maria Robotnik "Maria... you're.... alive?" Maria is Louis' adoptive cousin. She was revied by the only justice serving machines Eggman has built that revives everything it hits, Louis used it to aim at Maria. Relationships with Pokemon Furret "Here you go buddy! I bought you something." Louis and Furret have one of the strongest bonds between pokemon and trainer. They spent all of their pokemon journies and risked their own lives for each other. Relationships with Canon Characters Amy Rose "Amy! Are you alright? You don't... look so good." Amy Rose is Louis' closest mobian friend. They see each other extremely often and interact in almost ever roleplay, anime episode and comic that the two are in. Before they knew each other well, they competed in Figure Skating Competitions. Shadow the Hedgehog "If you call me your nephew one more time, Furret is gonna '''slam you through a wall!'"'' Shadow and Louis are close friends as well. For some awkward reason, Shadow calls Louis his nephew which seems to annoy him. They interact a lot in the anime, roleplays and cartoons. Silver the Hedgehog "I summoned Iblis for a reason you know." Silver and Louis used to be arch enemies. Silver's main intention is to kill Louis for destroying his future, yet Louis had a reason to do that. Princess Zelda "Wait, your not Zelda the Princess of Hyrule are you?" Louis and Zelda have only known each other for a short while. They are good friends and sometimes interact. Louis sometimes takes Zelda on her roof the watch the stars. Luigi "You're considered a hero to us, not a sidekick." Luigi and Louis don't really know each other that well, but he looks upon Luigi like an older brother. Princess Peach "I'm only ten. I can't marry you (4 years ago)" Louis and Peach were "married" and in love because Mario dumped her and took Strawberry Shortcake. After Mario dumped her, Peach and Mario reunited, and Peach "divorced" Louis to set him free. As of today they are still good friends. Relationships with Fanon Characters Alexis "Marmalade" Heartswell "How about a buffet at BananaAnts?" Alexis is Louis' current girlfriend. They text and chat with each other a lot. When the two seperate they talk, video chat, or visit each other. Alexis hangs out with Louis on his journies with his friends very often. Emma Calero "How do you do that?" Emma is Louis' most closest friend. They text and chat often too. Like Alexis and him, the two seem to have a bit of affection for each other. When on pokemon journies, the two have practice contest batles. Gwen Orrcut "Your dark magic makes you a powerful weapon not to us, but to yourself." Gwen and Louis are pretty good friends. They first met each other when she was at the cemetery putting flowers on her parents's graves. Christina "Christie" the Hedgehog "Your driving skills aren't bad. Actually, there great." Louis and Christina are good friends. They don't interact a lot though. Listed Relationships Family *Lyra Robinson (Sister) *Ashley Robinson (Mother) *Dominic Robinson (Father) *Dawn Clareton (Cousin) *Johanna Clareton (Aunt) *Ethan Alexanderson (Adoptive Brother) *Samantha Alexanderson (Adoptive Mother) *Lars Alexanderson (Adoptive Father) *Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (2nd Adoptive Father) *Snively Robotnik (Adoptive Cousin) *Maria Robotnik (Adoptive Cousin) Friends Feel free to add! *Alexis "Marmalade" Heartswell (Girlfriend) *Emma Calero (Best fiend; almost like brother and sister) *Gwen Orrcut (Best friend) *Ryan Fortune (Best friend) *Zack Fandazi (Best friend) *Erica Askiname (Best friend) *Nick Smith (Best friend on most terms) *Amy Rose (Closest close friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Close friend) *Applejack Sugarstone (Close friend) *Serena Berlitz (Close friend) *Brock Stones (Close Friend) *Curtis VonSnapper (Distant, but close friend) (Owner on dA) *Carol Melody (Distant, but close friend) (Owner on dA) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Christina "Christie" the HedgeCat *Alexis Petals *Michelle the Cat *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog (Rarely) Rivals Feel free to add! *Korey Sketchit (Arch Rival) *Blaze the Cat *Sonja Pellekinaro *Ash Ketchum (Friendly Rival) *Paul Neuwbt Enemies Feel free to add! *Bokkun (Worst enemy) *Silver the Hedgehog (Most of the time) *Doctor Eggman (When he's trying to do evil things, which is almost all the time) Famous Quotes "When there is trouble, our friendship will be doubled!"_Louis "Everyone needs a little Peach in their life" Super Smash Bros. Brawl feat. Peach & Louis. "(name of Pokemon) Stagelights!"_Louis's battle cry "Team Rocket! What are you doing here?!"_Louis "Vanessa, how so unimportant to me, and by unimportant I obviously mean COMPLETELY IMPORTANT! Oops, I'm starting to sound like your substandard dad..."_Louis to Vanessa "Dad! I am not letting you hurt these poor roaming creatures"_Louis to Eggman "Lyra, her name is "Dawn", not "Dain"."_Louis to Lyra "Silver! Leave Sonic alone! For I am the Iblis Trigger"_Louis to Silver "Eye Caramba......" Louis's Catchphease "Well all's well that ends well......... apparently for us."_Louis to Eggman "Bokkun I swear to god, you take Marmalade and kiss her on the mouth and I'll throw you down the fastest stairway to '''HELL'!"_Louis to Bokkun'' "You are Sir Galahad? You're under arrest." Threatening Galahad. "If you're so sure, then run while you can. But if I do have one more ball in here, I'll bet you it's more powerful than a diamond with a turbo-charged power booster. One hit... and that's all she wrote."_ Warning all Sirs about Arthur's (His) secret weapon. "Oh no! Excalibur has taken the sword of Excalibur and all my friends held hostage!"_Worring about Excallibur (Sonic) taking all of Arthur's (Louis') friends hostage. "Hello? Yeah this is Louis...... Wha..? You can't make it to the next Grand Prix? Who on the planet will I team up with? Hold please." In Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing- Star Party "Emma, just a bit of practice with me and you'll be a great guitarist." Teaching Emma Guitar. "White City here I come" Off the battleship, past the fly type pokemon, accepted by the Johto Region Champion, and off to White City. "The qualifiying and Peliminary Round are history!" Passing the Top 238, to the top 64 to the top 32 "Yeah! I finished Paul!" Beatting Paul in the Top 32 "Ash is tough, but I can do this" Facing against Ash in the Top Sixteen! "It's okay Ash, you battled hard, cheer me on in the finals!" Winning against Ash and moving to the quarter-finals "If I lost to Virgil at the Unova League, I'll turn the tables for sure!" Determined to win and suprisiingly doing as he said. "RedToxic, who cares if you lost to Tobias, he has a Darkari and 4 other legendary pokemon for god's sake! Well, wish me luck in the finals" "This guy has legendary pokemon to the max, all I have for legendary is Shaymin and Meloetta.... I gotta try hard!" "Yes! I can't wait for the finals!" Beating Tobias in the Semi-Final Round. "It has come to me that I have made my decision. I am going to Danville and living there. I will see you guys some times in the future. Nick,.... no comment. Zack, take care of Emma. Erica, keep on making money. Ryan, have fun in High School. Gwen, try making a resolution to your problems. Emma, your one of the only people I trust, just remember to keep moving forward....... And Alexis, I want you to take this in memory of me *Hands over a microphone*. Farewell, I'll see you all later!" Louis' final words as he heads off to Danville and the series closes. ''"It's really nice to be back in Sinnoh!" ''Louis when he was eating in a restaurant in Sinnoh. Trivia *Louis's Furret somehow knows Gyro Ball and Volt Tackle, which normal Furret can't do. It was said that Furret learned those two moves by a Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Though, they actually are a weird variation of other moves. *Louis was the second main character in the Sonic series that was a human; The first being Chris Thorndyke *Louis's voice actor is just a deviantart user. *Louis used to love Eggman, now he hates him. *Louis and Ash share the same goal to become a pokemon master. Achievments Contest Ribbons Kanto *Cerulean City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Bulbasaur *Vermillion City Ribbon- Won against Solidad- Used Leafeon *Chrysanthemum Island Ribbon- Won against May- Used Ivysaur *Neon Town Ribbon- Won against Drew- Used Meganium *Terracotta Town Ribbon- Won against Harley- Used Skitty Johto *Goldenrod City Ribbon- Won against Korey- Used Sentret and Hoppip *Eutreak City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Skiploom *Unofficial New Bark Town Ribbon- Won against Korey- Used Skiploom *Happy Town Ribbon- Won against Korey- Used Skiploop->Jumpluff *Balckthron City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Jumpluff Hoenn *Petalburg City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Torchic *Rustboro City Ribbon- Won against Drew- Used Lanturn and Torchic *Fortree City Ribbon- Won against Harley- Used Skitty *Lilycove City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Delcatty and Torchic *Purika Town Ribbon- Won against Robert- Used Linoone and Surskit->Masquerain Sinnoh *Jubilife City Ribbon- Won against Zoey- Used Aipom *Hearthome City Ribbon- Won against Jessilina- Used Piplup *Chocovine Town Ribbon- Won against Kenny- Used Meloetta *Daybreak Town Ribbon- Won against Ursula- Used Ninetails *Sunyshore City Ribbon- Won against Dawn- Used Togekiss Unova *Striaton City Ribbon- Won against Ursula- Used Yanma *Nimbasa Town Ribbon- Won against Sonja- Used Yanma->Yanmega *Nimbasa City Ribbon- Won against Sonja- Used Larvesta *Undella Town Ribbon- Won against Dawn- Used Larvesta *Luxiria Town Ribbon- Won against Sonja- Used Volcarona Other Achievement Rankings *Pokemon World Junior Cup- Top 4- Lost to Ash *Pokemon World Senior Cup- Winner- Won against Trip *Blackthorn City Wallace Cup- Runner Up- Lost against Dawn *Mistralton City Dark Angel Academy Competition- Winner with Skyla- Won against Bokkun and Blaze *Mariala City Gymnastic Tournament- Runner Up- Lost to Michelle the Cat *Ice Skating Junior Cup- Top 4 *Ice Skating Senior Cup- Disqualified *Ice Skating Super Senior Cup- Top 16 *Ice Skating Worldwide Senior Cup- Top 2 Pokemon League Rankings *Indigo Plateau Conference- Top 8- Lost to Corey *Silver Conference- Runner-Up- Lost to Gary *Ever Grande Conference- Top 16- Lost to Ash *Lily of the Valley Conference- Winner- Won against Corey *Veteress Conference- Winner- Won against Virgil Grand Festival Rankings *Kanto Grand Festival: Top 32- Lost to May *Johto Grand Festival: Top 4- Lost to Drew *Hoenn Grand Festival:Top 8- Lost to Dawn *Sinnoh Grand Festival: Runner-up- Lost to Dawn *Unova Grand Festival: Winner- Won against Dawn *Ice Skating Grand Festival- Winner Ice Skating Ribbons *Lucky 7 Ribbon- Casino Park- Won against Silver *Faceoff Ribbon- Facecome Cup- Won against Zoey *Veilstone Ribbon- Veilstone City- Won against Silver *Beach Ribbon- Beach City- Won against Dawn *Day Ribbon- Daybreak Town- Won against Marmalade Very High Achievements *White City Conference Tournament- Champion- Won against Brandon *Temperecassa City Tournament- Runner Up- Lost to Emma *Preteenage & Teenage Junior Olympic Winter Games- 3rd Place Overall Concert Earnings *Danville Concert- Made 1,000 dollars *Mobius Concert- Made 500 dollars Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Pianoteen's Stuff Category:Pokémon Characters